Beginnings
by Wunder Boy
Summary: "He's just about to congratulate himself on a job well done when he sees a head full of blonde hair around the corner." / Pre-Dalton-verse. Blogan.


**Disclaimer: **Neither Glee nor Dalton is mine.

* * *

><p>He hasn't read a proper book in a while.<p>

Well, not leisurely, at least.

_Not since Micah…_

Point is, Blaine's kinda lost interest in books. On the few instances that this is brought up, he blames it on the pile of unfinished homework he has on his desk that just refuses to disappear. But he knows it's more than that. Books make him _happy. _They've always made him happy. And he doesn't believe that he deserves that kind of happiness anymore. Not after he lost his friends and completely ditched his brother.

He doesn't even think about setting foot in the library at Dalton until Wes and David practically drag him inside.

Despite the fact that he's already caught up with the lessons, Murdoch still grills him harder than his other teachers, and Wes suggests that he does a little more research for his next assignment, to try and butter Murdoch up.

"But he hates me!" Blaine protests, walking away from the two. "And it won't matter whether I have a kickass report or not, he will still hate me! I'm in Windsor, remember?"

"Come on, don't say that Blaine!" Wes insists, this time grabbing Blaine by the wrist and forcing him to turn around. "While Murdoch has expressed his dislike for Windsors on a few—."

"Try numerous, Wes," David corrects.

"Right, numerous occasions," Wes replies, trying his best not to grin. "You can totally change his mind! Take one for the team!"

"We both know that's highly unlikely! And I don't see you trying to 'take one for the team!'" Blaine says, pointedly looking at David.

"I've fought for too many grade points for him to even consider liking me," David replies seriously.

"And besides, he's not the one with an irrational fear of libraries," Wes adds, grinning widely now.

"Yeah, Blaine," David says, smirking as well. "You never did tell us what has you so scared."

"I'm not scared!" Blaine exclaims adamantly. "I told you! I just don't have the time!"

"Well, isn't it wonderful then that you have time now?" Wes asks as he stops in front of the tall doors of Dalton's library.

"I don't exactly—."

"You should just take advantage of this opportunity!" Wes interrupts, with a dramatic wave of his hand. "Do you know that Dwight isn't even allowed back in there anymore?"

Blaine's mouth opens in shock. He almost asks _why _the new boy's already been banned from the library, but thinks better of it and chooses instead to simply close his mouth.

David takes Blaine's silence as a sign of surrender, so he opens the door slightly. He then offers Blaine an encouraging smile. "We'll see you back at the dorm, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine replies hesitantly, waving at them.

He takes out his pocket watch as he walks in, and gives himself five minutes to find a helpful enough book then get out. But the moment he looks up, he knows that it's going to be easier said than done.

The Dalton library is _beautiful_.

It has four floors; each floor is packed with dozens of book shelves, all lined with a colorful array of books. There are desks and lounge coaches at the side, each illuminated by mini-chandeliers hanging from above.

Blaine swallows. He could never imagine being banned from a place like this.

He tears his eyes away from the bookshelves and instead stares quite interestedly at the floor. Then he quickly makes his way towards the information desk, and politely asks the librarian for directions. After she answers his questions, Blaine immediately runs off.

Exactly three minutes later, Blaine confidently strides towards the check-out counter, holding two rather large books in his hands. He's just about to congratulate himself on a job well done when he sees a head full of blonde hair just around the corner.

Blaine almost drops his books in surprise.

He dives behind the nearest book shelf, moves a couple of books around and spots Logan comfortably seated on one of the couches. Blaine notices the book he's reading, but can't exactly make out the title. What he_ does_ see though, is how absorbed the Stuart is in what he's reading, the way his eyebrows wrinkle every now and then, how his eyes widen in surprise, and—.

_Holy—wow he's so beautiful when the light hits his face like that._

Blaine doesn't know how long he stands there just watching; but when Logan stands to put the book back on the shelf, grabs another one, then leaves, the lack of feeling in his legs painfully informs him that he's way past the five minute mark.

When his legs start working again_, _they don't immediately take him to the check-out counter like they're _supposed _to. They take a detour to grab the book that Logan left behind (he's apparently lost control of his arms, as well), before they finally let him check-out his books then hastily exit the library.

When he gets back to the Windsor common room, the twins immediately tackle him to the ground exclaiming, "You're alive! You're alive!"

&.&.&

Later that night, he does half of Murdoch's assignment before he throws his hands up in defeat.

Blaine promises to finish the other half the following night, then spends the rest of the evening reading the book Logan was checking out earlier, to see if it's any good.

It's amazing.

It's almost sunrise when he finishes, and he knows he'll have hell to face in the next few hours but it doesn't really matter to him. Because he fell in love with the characters, laughed until his sides hurt, and cried—just a little—too. And the best part is, he _remembers_. He remembers what it's like _not_ having the weight of the world on his shoulders, and what it's like not having to feel so damn guilty all the time.

And he has Logan to thank for that.

Blaine's pretty sure that he'd totally hug him…

_If, you know, it wouldn't freak him out so much._

&.&.&

Over the next few weeks, he tries to convince himself that it's not stalking.

Because it isn't.

He doesn't follow Logan around_._

He just frequents the library a lot more now, in the hopes of seeing him—_ah, _to see if he's done with the book he's reading so that Blaine can borrow it next.

The boy has good taste in books!

Blaine calls it an unknown favor to society.

Yeah.

Wes and David don't buy it, either.

"WE SHOULD'VE NEVER FORCED YOU TO GO IN THERE!"

&.&.&

Blaine's in his room one night, reading another book—his sixth, since his first visit—when he finds a green post-it note pressed between two pages.

Out of curiosity, he takes it out and takes a look.

The handwriting is thin and slightly slanted to the right.

_"How much longer are we going to do this before you finally come up to me and say 'hello?'"_

It isn't signed.

It doesn't have to be.

The bluntness of the message is enough to make him scream.

… He doesn't blame Dwight at all for barging into his room, armed with his bottle of holy water.

&.&.&

He avoids any mention of the library for two days, until he finally drags his sorry ass in there with all the dignity he has left.

It's not a lot.

But he sees Logan almost instantly—which is to be expected from someone who's quite familiar with his usual spot.

_Oh god._

Blaine somehow manages to move his legs and feet and take a seat on the lounge couch across the blonde. He breathes in deeply before he forces the words out. "Hi, Logan."

Logan looks up from his book a little surprised. When he locks eyes with Blaine, however, he smirks. "Just give me a few more minutes."

"What for?" Blaine asks anxiously.

"Oh, I'm almost done with this one," Logan replies, his smirk turning into a smile.

Blaine has no idea how to respond to that kind of casualness, so he settles with, "Uhm, all right," before he starts nervously playing with his fingers.

After a few minutes of silence though, Blaine awkwardly places his hands on the coffee table in front of him and clears his throat. "Logan?"

"Hmm?" Logan answers, not looking up this time.

"I…"

_I'm sorry for being so weird._

_In my defense, I _wasn't _stalking you!_

_You've got great taste in books. Wanna hang out some time?_

_I think you're—._

"Thank you," Blaine says finally. "Just. Thank you."

He almost gasps when he feels a warm hand over his own.

He looks up and sees Logan smiling warmly at him, the book now on his side of the coffee table.

"Any time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Because I firmly believe that Blaine stalks all the people he's in love with. Lol.


End file.
